


patrón on ice

by tomlincide



Series: whatever you like [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, blowjob, but it's a taste, don't get excited over the side ziall it's pretty small, fluff with a dash of angst and a sprinkle of smut, i like blowjobs, liam and nick aren't really in it but i mention them so rage, there's like multiple blow jobs i think, this is a frat au because i'm back at school and just realizing we don't have many of these??, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlincide/pseuds/tomlincide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the president of Sigma Epsilon and he may be just a little possessive over his boyfriend, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patrón on ice

**Author's Note:**

> note: some of my close friends are in sigep so i felt comfortable using it but this is clearly a work of fiction yadda yadda 
> 
> the title is from the song whatever you like (listen to the anya marina version though not T.I.'s, this was not inspired by T.I.) 
> 
> i just really like possessive harry and i really like frat boys 
> 
> plz enjoy

“Now remember lads, we’re only looking for ten new pledges. We have to really root out the boys from the men tonight. So go out there and let’s do this,” Harry Styles announced. 

He stood on a balcony overlooking the massive foyer of the frat house. He looked down at the 55 brothers of Sigma Epsilon staring at him in awe. He raised his cup and the rest of the boys followed. 

“To Sig Ep!” Harry said. 

“To Sig Ep!” the brothers replied, downing their cups. 

The brothers dispersed around the house to begin greeting the hoards of university students that would soon fill the space. Harry placed his cup down and picked up a can of beer, taking down half the can in one gulp while trying to ignore the shake in his hands. 

“You ready for this, prez?”

Harry looked over his shoulder, noticing his brother Zayn approaching with a fag in hand. 

“Last rush we’ll experience, Z. Kind of sad.” Harry replied to his brother. Zayn nodded and handed the fag to Harry. Harry grabbed it, inhaling deeply. “Plus, drafting new recruits defines every president. No pressure at all.” 

“Don’t stress man. You were made to do this, bro.” Zayn took the fag back and inhaled again. 

“I guess…” Harry trailed off.

“Don’t guess. We voted you in for a reason, Harry. You’re the only person in this damn house I trust to be a good person.” 

“Damn Zayn, that’s a real nice thing to say about your brothers.” Harry replied but he smirked. Zayn smiled back at him. 

It was still a mystery how art major and forever brooding yet secretly super dorky Zayn Malik became a frat boy but Harry knew it had a lot to do with the blonde boy who was currently wrapping his arms around Zayn from behind. 

“Boys!” Niall Horan greeted, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend and leaving a kiss on his neck, “Why so blue, H?”

Harry smiled warmly as he watched Zayn melt a little bit more into his boyfriend’s arms. He noticed Niall squeeze a little tighter.

“I’m not blue, Niall, just a little nervous is all. I just want tonight to go real well…our future president is going to be in this very room.”

“Don’t worry, bro! You’re the best president SigEp has ever had!” Niall assured him, pulling away from his boyfriend to embrace Harry heartily. 

“You don’t think you’re a little biased, Niall, being my little and all?” Harry chuckled, hugging the boy back before pushing him back into the arms of his boyfriend. Zayn quickly grabbed the boy back.

“Absolutely not,” Niall declared. 

Harry smiled at the boy and was about to reply when he felt his phone ring. He looked down at the screen and immediately brightened up. 

Zayn and Niall knew the look and immediately chuckled. “We’ll see you in a few, dude.” The couple walked away towards the foyer that was steadily filling. 

“Hey boo,” Harry breathed into the phone, “Where are you?” 

“Babe, I’m sorry, my lecture went ten minutes overtime and then I got to work like 15 minutes late and to punish me Ben made me close up, how is that even fair? He’s a dick, that’s not the point. I’m running super late now and I need to change because I refuse to smell like a pumpkin spice latte so I’ll be at the house as soon as I can but we’re looking at like an hour.” 

Harry’s heart dropped at the information. He felt the shake in his hands return. 

“Do you seriously have to go all the way to your apartment?”

“Harry, pumpkin spice. I smell like pumpkin spice latte.” 

“I don’t care what you smell like babe, please just come now.”

“Harry, I care what I smell like. I’m repulsing myself.”

“You could never repulse me, come here.” 

“Harry, there’s literally whipped cream in my hair. I look a mess, absolutely not.”

“What, are you trying to impress someone?” Harry huffed into the phone. He knew he was starting a spat for no reason but he was already nervous as fuck and seeing Louis is the only thing that would without a doubt calm him down and give him the confidence to actually be a president. Louis gave him the confidence to do anything. 

Harry had met the beautiful boy in his freshman year intro to sociology class. Harry had been dreading the class from the moment he signed up but for some reason pre-med students needed to discuss mob mentality and social norms. 

Louis was the absolute only thing that could brighten a 9 am Monday lecture. He had sauntered into class five minutes late, delicately sipping from a mug (not a travel mug, an actual mug). He headed straight to the second row, climbed over half a row of seated students and plopped into the seat right in front of Harry. 

Harry hasn’t stopped thinking about him since. 

Harry had been a freshman taking third semester physics, second semester biology and sixth semester French yet nothing challenged Harry as much as Louis Tomlinson. Harry pondered on how to approach the gorgeous boy for a month until finally, on one gorgeous fall day, Louis sat down right next to Harry instead of in front of him.

“I’m Louis.” The brunette boy said, holding out his hand. Harry froze for a moment, feeling actual butterflies (get it together, Harry) as he stared at the tiny hand that was stretched out to him. He looked up at the face that was now so close to his own. Had Louis’s eyes always been this blue? Had his nose always been this cute? Wow, has he always had a neck? Harry wanted to do a lot of inappropriate things to that neck including biting “mine” into it. 

“This is usually where you say your name instead of intently watching my neck…”Louis prompted Harry. Harry quickly looked up from the gorgeous neck and into the blue orbs again before reaching his hand out. (His hand literally consumed Louis’s, he was genuinely getting hard.) 

“Harry Styles.” 

Louis beamed. 

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Harry Styles.”

And here he was, four years later, arguing with the very same boy who stills gets his heart racing in both a good and bad way. 

“Wow, yes Harry you got me. Even though my gorgeous boyfriend of three years is a future doctor, what I really want is to impress some shallow freshman boy whose goal is to live in a house with a bunch of other dudes and chant random irrelevant Greek letters. You got me.” 

“Hey, they’re not random.” 

Harry could actually hear Louis roll his eyes. 

“Harry, I’m almost at my apartment. I’m getting pumpkin spice out of my hair and then I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Fuck Lou, I need you.” Harry said into the phone. He quickly glanced around to make sure no brothers had heard him. He breathed lighter seeing the coast was clear.

“Baby, you have no reason to be nervous. You’re the most charming person I’ve ever met. You’re also the smartest, sweetest, hottest boy I’ve ever met. Get down there and find ten freshman who will make you proud and I’ll be there before you can even miss me.”

“I already miss you.”

“You absolute sap.” Louis said, “I miss you too, boo. I’m home though, so I’ll see you in an hour?”

Harry wanted to argue. He wanted to leave and get Louis because what was the point of anything without Louis but he knew better than to try to change his boyfriend’s mind.

“Okay…I love you.”

“I love you more Mr. President.” Harry smiled as he heard the line go dead. 

Shoving the phone into the pocket of his obscenely tight jeans, Harry downed the rest of his beer and finally joined his brothers downstairs, the thought of his boyfriend the only thing keeping him calm. 

**

“My grandfather, father, uncle and cousin were all members of SigEp so I’m thrilled to finally be here and possibly rushing.” 

Harry nodded at the incredibly eager potential pledge. His name was Liam and while his enthusiasm was a lot, it seemed genuine and Harry definitely saw him getting a bid. Plus, legacies always got bids. It helped that he was a good guy though.

Harry said a few more words to Liam before moving along to another potential pledge. The boy gave Harry a bad vibe right off the bat. His hair was a little too styled and he looked around the room with a bit too much confidence. He face was torn into an immediate false smile when he saw Harry approach him.

“Harry Styles?” the pledge asked.

Harry nodded and held his hand out to the boy. The pledge shook his hand and slipped into the classic spiel of why he thought he was right for the frat. Harry was pleasantly surprised, maybe he had pre-judged this boy; he didn’t seem too bad. Harry was about to mentally give this boy a bid when the boy was distracted by something over his shoulder. 

“Damn, that is one fine boy…” the pledge announced. That was a major part of what Harry despised about frat boys in general and even some of his own brothers, the way they spoke about people as sexual objects. Harry was trying to reform this thinking from within but having one tolerant and respectful president was definitely not going to change fraternities at large. Harry liked to think he helped SigEp change a bit though. Harry was going to brush the comment off, he was not really a confrontation guy and he didn’t think the boy really meant any harm.

He was going to brush it off.

He was. But the boy didn’t stop there, “Sorry prez but this twink just walked in here and let me tell you, his ass is unreal. I have never seen curves like that on a dude…I think I may have to excuse myself and go get a closer look…damn…” At that comment, Harry froze. He had a feeling he knew exactly whom this pledge was talking about and he was really close to bringing out Harry’s confrontational side if he was correct in his prediction. 

Harry watched the pledge gawk for another moment before turning around. He was met immediately with an eyeful of his absolutely stunning boyfriend sauntering into the house. He was wearing what were probably women’s jeggings seeing as they were sinfully tight. He wore a skin-tight maroon t-shirt that dipped and show off his delectable collarbones and his hair was perfectly tossed across his forehead in a messy fringe. Harry could almost feel the gasp that everyone in the room was taking. Louis absolutely took the breath out of everyone in every room ever. 

Louis looked around the room that was now filled to the brim with guys and girls alike, many sizing him up or just blatantly staring. His eyes peeled around the room until he caught the green eyes of his boy. He smiled brightly and sauntered towards his boyfriend.

Harry watched as his boyfriend approached and he could feel the pledge next to him intake a deep breath.

“Shit, is he coming over here?” he quickly asked. Harry turned back around the pledge, distaste for this boy incredibly thick. 

“Seeing as he’s my boyfriend, I’d hope so.” Harry replied coldly. He watched the pledge’s eyes widen and his cheeks blush. He couldn’t decide if he was blushing at embarrassment or blushing at Louis’s sudden presence. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Louis greeted, he put his hand on Harry’s jaw and brought his mouth to his own, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth smoothly. Harry sucked on his boyfriend’s tongue momentarily before closing his lips into a chaste kiss and reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend’s delicious pink lips. Harry kept his hand firmly around Louis’s waist, just resting above his bum. Louis’s hand was perched on Harry’s shoulder while his other was intertwined with Harry’s free hand. 

“Hey love,” Harry replied, “Glad you’re finally here.” 

Louis smiled and finally glanced over to the pledge that Harry had been talking to. He pulled his hand away from Harry’s, much to Harry’s disliking, and held it out towards the freshman. 

“Hi, I’m Louis.” 

The pledge nodded and shook Louis’s hand before making an excuse and quickly skidding away from Harry, head down and cheeks bright red. Louis looked quizzically if not smugly at Harry.

“I don’t see a bid in his future, do I…” Louis said. He wrapped both his arms around Harry’s waist now, holding him close. Harry slipped his other arm around Louis too so that they were completely intertwined with one another. 

“I think him and I may have conflicting interests. No, rather, we have a very similar interest…” Harry replied. 

Louis cocked his eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

Harry nodded before slipping his hands south so that they were palming Louis’s bum. Louis had a sharp intake of breath, releasing a slight sigh while he felt his boyfriend grope his bum. He leaned into the touch, fully aware of his own weakness. Harry continued to knead his bum as he spoke. 

“You can shut the whole room up just by turning up,” Harry said against Louis’s cheek, “You could have any person in here...and you’re all mine.”

He dragged his lips against the smaller boy’s cheekbone. Louis hummed and pressed his face into Harry’s neck, licking his pulse point before setting his teeth into the pale flesh. Harry moaned, pulling Louis closer so that their groins were pressed into each other’s. Louis sucked on the skin harder, being sure to leave a bright mark before pulling off. 

“Well you’re the only person I care about impressing,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s skin. Harry looked into Louis’s eyes. 

And he knew, he did. He knew how much Louis loved him. Louis would do absolutely anything for his boyfriend, would go to hell and back for Harry. Harry knew that, and Harry was absolutely, 100% on the same boat. 

It’s just kind of like having the most perfect person in your grasp. Everyone wants a taste of this gorgeous, gorgeous boy and it’s so easy to see someone stealing Louis away from him for even a moment. And that, that, is Harry’s biggest fear.

So whenever Louis murmurs words like that to Harry (which he does often), Harry can breathe just that much lighter. 

“I absolutely adore you,” Harry said before diving into Louis’s mouth. He opened Louis’s mouth with his tongue and traced the roof of his mouth before tangling his tongue with Louis’s quick one. Harry slowly grinded down onto his boyfriend, caressing his ass as he put pressure on Louis from both sides. Louis groaned as Harry dug his nails just slightly into the flesh of his ass. Harry smirked and trailed his mouth down his boyfriend’s neck, roughly biting into the bronzed skin. He saw a faint hickey from a few days ago just inches below his current point of impact.

He sucked harshly and quickly onto Louis’s neck, his sole purpose to mark him. Louis moaned loudly, loving Harry’s harsh bites and sucks, and pushed his pelvis harder into his boyfriend. Harry was finishing off the love bite, sucking it to make it just that much brighter when he was interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name. He pulled his face away from Louis’s neck but refused to release his firm ass, holding him close as Louis breathed a bit deeper than before. 

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that a small crowd had formed, watching him and Louis put on a bit of show. Harry blushed and stepped just a bit away from his boyfriend, hoping his semi-hard dick wasn’t visible. 

“While this is a stimulating show, we have a bit of a situation at the front, Harry,” Nick, a graduate student at the University who was a bit of a legacy, said to Harry, raising his eyebrow. Louis scoffed (he wasn’t Nick’s biggest fan but who was). 

Harry groaned and pulled himself away from Louis. 

“Sorry babe, I’m going to go handle this. Z is over there though, I’ll be right back.” Harry assured Louis. Louis knew what that meant though. It meant Harry had to go resolve a situation and then socialize with his brothers and Louis wouldn’t see him for the rest of the night.

Louis sighed and nodded. He turned on his heel to go find Zayn but before he could get away, he felt hands around his waist and turning him around. Louis gave Harry a look before Harry smiled and brought his mouth to Louis’s. 

“We’re finishing this later,” Harry murmured, grabbing Louis’s ass one more time before releasing him and being ushered away by Nick. 

Louis watched his boyfriend walk away, smiling softly. 

**

Harry was seated on Louis’s couch a few days later, filling out med school applications, when Louis strolled into the flat. He dropped his backpack onto the ground and flopped on top of his boyfriend, ignoring Harry’s MacBook that was pushed off Harry’s lap onto the couch cushion. Harry sighed, endeared against his will. 

“How was class, boo?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pushing him so that he was straddling Harry’s lap. Louis adjusted his perch and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck before answering.

“Lame. I got my scene partner today and he is such a douche” Louis started, “He was wearing a Vineyard Vines hat like who even does that. And he was all like, this is just an elective for me, there was nothing else to sign up for, I’m not gay just so you know, like wow let me go weep over the fact that you won’t be penetrating my ass like as if I’d be attracted to a toolbag who wears a little whale emblem on their hat like seriously.”

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, loving his long rambling stories.

“Anyway, he was all like I have a heavy course load right now so that was his way of saying he was gonna be a shit partner but like believe me, he didn’t have to verbally say that for me to get that info across.” 

Harry accidently began watching Louis’s lips as he told the story and he accidently began to notice that Louis was bouncing a little bit; he tells really animated stories, alright. 

So Harry accidently was getting accidently aroused and accidently wasn’t listening to Louis’s story anymore but seriously Louis’s butt was currently bouncing on Harry’s lap, he’s not superman, he’s affected. 

“You’re not even listening!” Louis finally exclaimed, stopping his movements all together. 

“I was, I promise, your partner is a douchebag, he has a Vineyard Vines hat…” Harry attempted. Louis mock glared at his boyfriend but there was a small smile on his face still. Harry took that moment to lean forward and steal a kiss from his boyfriend’s mouth. Louis kissed him back softly, keeping his mouth closed, preventing Harry from licking into his mouth. Harry pushed his groin up into his boyfriend, trying to get friction, anything; he still had a semi from Louis’s bouncing. He nipped at Louis’s mouth but Louis refused to let Harry in. Harry huffed in aggravation and pulled back, giving Louis his best stink eye. 

Louis giggled. Harry got even harder.

“How was your day, then?” Louis asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes. Harry was fully hard now, definitely. 

“It could be really great if my boyfriend would stop being a damn tease.” 

Louis chuckled and bounced up and down once on Harry’s lap causing Harry to groan audibly. 

“You’re evil, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry announced before flipping Louis onto his back. He crawled over him so that Harry’s thighs bracketed Louis’s hips. Louis smiled. 

“Come get some then,” Louis breathed, pulling Harry’s neck down. Harry went immediately, slipping his tongue easily into Louis’s mouth. He deepened the kiss quickly and dropped his pelvis down so that he was intensely grinding his clothed cock into Louis’s. Louis let out breathy little moans into Harry’s mouth before pulling away. 

“Take them off, Styles.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, chucking them and his laptop to the ground. He made quick work of Louis’s, as well. He found Louis’s neck and deepened the hickey that was still sitting on his neck. 

After darkening the hickey, Harry kissed Louis’s lips a few more times before dropping quickly and taking his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth. He licked the slit, absolutely soaking in the taste of his pre-cum, and then found the thick vein on the underside of Louis’s cock. He slowly dragged his tongue up the vein, hearing Louis’s breathy moans from above.

That’s another thing. Harry knows Louis’s body inside out; Louis knows Harry’s body better than Harry does. Harry knows exactly what to do and when to do it to make Louis go absolutely nuts.

And so when he reaches Louis’s balls, he licks around one and pops it into his mouth, sucking lightly and releasing it before doing the same to the other.

“Harry…” Louis moans loudly. He tangles his delicate fingers into Harry’s hair as Harry works his way back up to the tip and finally takes Louis fully into his mouth. 

His dick hits the back of Harry’s throat and Louis mutters his name in between the loudest moans so far. Harry continues sucking for a few moments before releasing. He kisses his way up Louis’s body, finally pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it away. He sucks on Louis’s left nipple for a moment before dragging his mouth to Louis’s. Louis immediately slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. 

“Shirt, Harry, shirt off” Louis mutters against his mouth. He continues licking into Harry’s mouth though, refusing to release his boyfriend’s lips long enough for Harry to take his shirt off. Harry finally pulls back, pushing Louis’s chest just slightly in order to rip his shirt off his body. 

Louis practically pounces back onto Harry’s body, returning to the original position, himself seated in Harry’s lap. This time, their hard cocks were brushing up against each other just enough to make Harry absolutely mad. 

“Baby, you wanna ride me?” Harry breathes into Louis’s mouth. 

Louis bites his lip and releases a high pitched groan as he quickly nods, already reaching over to the table next to the couch, and grabbing lube out of it. (They fuck in the living room a lot, alright.) 

Louis is fumbling with the cap, trying to quickly get it off and get it onto Harry’s fingers and get Harry’s fingers in him now, when Harry’s bloody phone rings.

No, that’s not a ring, that’s an alarm. 

Louis tries to ignore it, eyes on the prize Tomlinson, and finally has the lube open and is about to pour it over Harry’s long, gorgeous fingers when he notices that Harry is picking up the phone and silencing the alarm. 

When Louis looks at his face though, he knows already. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Harry? I’m hard as a fucking rock!” Louis exclaims. For emphasis, he grinds his cock into Harry’s, making Harry moan loudly. Louis continues in this rhythm, hoping to convince his boyfriend to maybe stick around and hey while you’re here, maybe put your dick in my ass. 

But after a few more moments, even though Harry looks absolutely wrecked and even though his dick is positively dripping pre-cum, he opens his eyes. 

“I totally forgot about my meeting, Lou. It’s…”Louis grinds down hard making Harry gasp. 

“Is it more important than getting that giant dick in my ass?” Louis questions. He leans forward and bites Harry’s ear, tugging the lobe a little bit and then licking inside of it slightly. He continues to nibble and grind slow figure eights, but Harry is persistent. 

“Louis, baby, please…we’re picking the pledges…and…I, I need to be there boo…we can have all the sex, all the fucking sex, right after the meeting…” Harry is slurring his words; it sounds more like he’s convincing himself to leave but who can blame him. The single most gorgeous boy is naked and hard on his lap and he’s not currently fucking him. Something is very wrong here.

After a few moments of reluctant nibbles, Louis finally pulls back and stands up.

Harry tries not to scream.

“Fine, I’m gonna go jerk off in the shower and you can go to your precious meeting,” Harry groaned at Louis’s words. “I just hope you and your blue balls are thinking about me fingering myself while you’re picking your new brothers.”

With that, Louis sauntered towards the bathroom, swinging his gorgeous behind in front of Harry. 

Harry may or may not have tugged his dick a few times at the sight of him and he may or may not have come. 

**

It was the night of the bid party and the last time Harry saw Louis, he was finding some more alcohol. That was thirty minutes ago and Harry was now searching for his boy. 

Harry climbed the staircase and immediately searched the room from his vantage point on the balcony now. He could see the hundreds of students dancing, drinking and partying below him but he couldn’t find the one body he longed for. 

Taking a gulp of his beer, his eyes thoroughly trailed over the hoards of people. 

“H, what’s up man? Where’s Lou?” Niall came up behind Harry and slapped his back. 

Harry looked over at the blonde boy, “That’s exactly what I’m wondering.” 

Niall raised his eyebrows and looked over the balcony, searching the crowd for that familiar curvy figure. 

As they watched for a few moments, Zayn stepped up, intertwining his hand with Niall’s and with his arm around Liam, a new pledge. 

“Lads, what are you so intently staring at…?” Zayn questioned, looking over the balcony. Liam followed suit. 

“There he is, H!” Niall suddenly exclaimed, pointing directly at the small boy in the crowd. Louis was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing wildly with both hands in the air, one cradling a red cup. At seeing whom he was pointing at, Liam whistled.

“I saw that boy the other night, he’s prettier than any girl in this room,” Liam commented, sipping his drink. 

“Damn Payne, watch what you’re saying, that’s Harry’s boyfriend,” Niall said laughing and downing the rest of his beer before trying to take Zayn’s out of his hand. 

Liam’s face was now splattered with red as he stared at Harry with frightened eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea…I wasn’t planning on hitting on him or anything…please forgive me…” Liam rambled on and Harry put his hand on his shoulder, just hoping to shut him up.

“No worries, dude,” Harry assured, “You’re not wrong, he is the prettiest person in the room, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Harry then looked over the edge to make sure Louis was in the same spot before making his way down the stairs. 

As Harry approached the dance floor, a familiar song began to play. It was as if he was in a dream, the crowd parted just enough for Harry to get his eyes on his boy just as the song began. 

My anaconda don’t,  
My anaconda don’t,  
My anaconda don’t want none unless you’ve got buns, hun. 

Harry caught his breath as he made eye contact with his boyfriend. Louis smirked sharply and immediately stuck his ass out and began gyrating his body to the music, practically making love to the air. Harry could see Louis’s hazy eyes from here and knew his boyfriend was well on his way to wasted. And wasted Louis was slutty Louis. 

He was absolutely the only thing Harry could see.

Louis pushed his ass out, moving sensually as Nicki Minaj waxed lyrics that were probably inspired by Louis’s very own ass. He pushed his ass out and actually fucking twerked, but not in the quick trashy way. He slowly rolled his ass out in circles, enticing anyone who dared glance over. 

He ran his hands through his own hair as he positively fucked the air. 

Harry couldn’t take this. He made to approach his boy when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Nick.

“What’s up, Nick?” Harry asked, tone slightly annoyed at the fact that he had to look away from the most arousing display of dancing he had ever seen. 

“We’ve got a situation in the front…” Nick went on to explain but to be honest, Harry didn’t hear a word he said because in that moment Harry pulled his eyes back to his boyfriend to notice that he wasn’t alone anymore.

Harry saw red. 

There was another body now grinding onto his boyfriend, holding him around his waist, whispering in his ear. And Louis was dancing along with him, pushing his plump ass into this boy’s dick. Harry could see Louis mouthing the words to the song and that was absolutely not okay. He saw the stranger’s hand slip a little too south, going for an area that was strictly for Harry, only ever for Harry. And, no, absolutely not. 

Without warning, Harry stormed away from Nick and made his way across the dance floor. Louis opened his eyes as he saw his boyfriend approach and once Harry saw how glassy his eyes were, he almost wanted to forgive him right there, almost. 

“Baby!” Louis slurred, stepping out of the stranger’s arms. The stranger looked up and immediately locked eyes with Harry.

Harry glared at the boy and if looks could kill, this boy would be six feet under. 

Louis was pushing his bum into Harry’s pelvis now, still gyrating to Nicki Minaj. Harry possessively pulled Louis into him and pulled him so that he was no longer slightly bent over, twerking into his dick. Louis pouted and went to turn around to face his boyfriend. 

“Don’t ever put your hands on him again. He. Is. Mine.” Harry spat at the stranger. He almost felt bad seeing the stranger’s face go absolutely pale in terror but he took off moments later, hopefully forgetting about his moment with Louis all together. 

Harry looked down at Louis who now had his arms around Harry’s neck. His blue eyes stared into Harry’s own. 

Harry sighed.

“What the fuck was that, Louis?” he was so angry and Louis was not going to use his baby blues to get out of this one, “How would that ever be okay?” 

“I didn’t mean anything by it, H…” Louis words were slurred and he tried to roll his hips into Harry’s again but Harry pulled his waist back. Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Harry’s but Harry pulled away (reluctantly). Louis pouted. “It’s my song, Harry! It’s my song! I had to dance!” 

Harry had no idea how that justified Louis’s actions but he knew better than to argue with Louis when he was in this state. 

“Louis, you’re mine. And that means you don’t let random strangers press their dicks into you and whisper in your ear, I thought you knew that.” 

Louis tried to push his groin into Harry’s one last time, to no avail, before huffing. 

“I love you, yours, why won’t you let me put my dick on you?” Louis whined. Harry could see his eyelids drooping though and he knew he had to take his boyfriend to bed soon before he passed out. 

Harry sighed, angry about the situation but now becoming tired as well. He took Louis’s hands off of his shoulders and pulled Louis off the dance floor, hands intertwined. Louis followed Harry wordlessly. 

With only a few minor missteps, Harry got Louis upstairs and past the party into the always closed off section where his room and the vice-president’s rooms were. Harry unlocked his door and pulled his boyfriend inside, being sure to lock the door behind him. 

Harry brought Louis to his bed and made him sit at the edge while he went to the bathroom to get a cup of water. 

“Why are you mad at me, baby? I love you…” Louis murmured when Harry got back. Harry sighed and looked into the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend. He did genuinely look sad and Harry knew Louis. Louis was incredibly enticing and Louis was a flirt and Louis got a bit slutty when the drinks started flowing but he knew Louis would never try to intentionally hurt him. He sighed. 

“You know I don’t like other people touching you, Lou. That wasn’t okay tonight, babe.” Harry’s voice was soft as he held the water up to Louis’s lips.

Louis took a hearty sip of the water before handing it back to Harry.

“I love you, Harry. I love you…I love you…” Louis’s voice was getting gradually quietly as he kept repeating those words. Harry smiled slightly, against his will. His boyfriend was just too cute for Harry’s own good. 

“Lay down, pumpkin. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

With that, Harry laid Louis down under the sheets and watched as his gorgeous boyfriend drifted off to sleep. 

**

Harry wakes up to a warm mouth on his dick. 

“Fuck, Louis…” Harry exclaims the moment he realizes what is happening. At that, Louis pops off for a moment.

“Not so loud, Harry, my head…” Louis whines before taking in Harry’s dick again. He is literally sucking the life out of Harry. Harry moans loudly and runs his fingers through Louis’s fringe. Louis meticulously suckles on the head while slowly pumping the shaft with his hand. It’s not long before Harry can feel the buildup coming. 

“Lou…Lou…I’m gonna…” Louis simply nodded and trailed his hand up Harry’s torso to gently pinch Harry’s right nipple. In that moment, Harry comes, moaning the whole way through and whispering Louis’s name. 

Louis smugly swallows every last drop before crawling up and pecking his boyfriend on the lips. Harry smiled and kissed him back, tasting himself on Louis’s lips. Harry was momentarily dazed, lazily making out with his boyfriend and coming down from his high, when he remembered last night’s events. 

“How is your head?” Harry murmured against Louis’s lips, finally pulling away. Louis rolled off of Harry’s body so that he was lying next to him but still on his tummy. 

“Only pounding a little bit, not too bad to be honest,” Louis assured him. 

Harry nodded and watched his boyfriend for a few more moments. He didn’t want to disturb the peace of the morning but knew there was a bit of tension in the room. 

“I’m sorry about last night, boo.” Louis said, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. Harry could still hear his words though, only slightly muffled. Harry was surprised he was the first to bring up the subject but he smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around his boy, pulling him so that they were completely intertwined. “I don’t know what even got into me, but I am sorry. That wasn’t okay.”

Harry nodded.

“You know you have nothing to ever worry about though, right?” Louis asked. Noticing Harry didn’t reply, Louis pulled himself away from Harry’s neck and searched for Harry’s eyes. They were green today. 

“Harry, you know that, right?” Louis asked again. Harry didn’t reply again but kind of shrugged his shoulders as if to say, I don’t know that. Louis actually dropped his jaw. 

“Harry Styles, are you joking with me right now? When have I ever given you reason to doubt that I am not unconditionally, madly, stupidly in love with you?” Louis’s voice was higher pitched, getting a bit worked up. “Harry, you are the absolute love of my life. I don’t care who comes up and dances with me, you’re the only person I’ll ever want.” His blue eyes bore deep into Harry’s. 

Harry nodded now, smiling. 

“I love you too, so, so much.” Harry replied. Louis slowly began to slip into a smile. 

“I’m so sorry, boo,” Louis said, “I never want to make you doubt anything, ever.” 

“I was just being dumb, Lou. I was just being dumb.” 

“Yes, you were,” with that Louis smiled brightly, bringing his lips to his boyfriend’s. They lazily snogged for a few minutes before Louis began pulling back. Harry moaned, refusing to release the gorgeous boy. 

“H…”Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, “I need to go to rehearsals.” Harry whined and nipped at Louis’s lip a few more times before Louis physically pushed Harry’s chest down, giggling. 

Louis climbed off of his boyfriend and pulled some joggers and a hoodie out of Harry’s closet, putting them on and absolutely drowning in them. Harry smiled at the sight of a bright red mark on his boyfriend’s neck as well. He hummed, satisfied with his boy wearing his clothes and marked with his marks. 

Louis smiled back at Harry and gave him another kiss before dashing out of the bedroom. 

**

September quickly turned into October and October quickly turned into November and suddenly all of Harry’s med school applications were due, the Formal was in one week, they still had to cut three more bids before then, he realized why overloading in courses is crazy and it had been days since Harry had spent any time with Louis at all. He was simply running on Red Bull and the will to survive at this point. 

“He just doesn’t seem like he’s involved.”

“I don’t think partying counts as an extracurricular, that’s all.”

“I just don’t like his vibe.”

“I would hardly say that’s a valid reason to cut him from the class, Nick. Why are you even here anyway, didn’t you graduate like 14 years ago?” 

“Shut it, Malik.”

“Hey,” Harry called above the voices, “Let’s all calm down.” 

Around the kitchen table sat the 10 brothers on the board, also Nick because he was a “legacy”, with Harry at the head of the table. 

“We need to cut three more bids. This isn’t easy, I know you’ve grown attached, we all have. But we only have space for ten new brothers. Now we need to be smart about this. Push away all your own stupid prejudices and let’s handle this like adults.” The table of boys nodded and all looked down at the files on the table, discussing a bit more civilly the pros and cons of a boy named John. 

They had eliminated two bids a half hour later, with one to go, when Harry’s phone rang. He looked down and saw the familiar caller ID. 

“Hey boo, I’m a bit busy, can I call you back?”

“When are you not busy lately?” Louis huffed on the other end. 

Harry frowned at his boyfriend because he did feel guilty and of course he wanted to see Louis, he craved being near him. But, he was so stressed and so tired and he really didn’t feel like fighting about this right now. 

“I’m sorry, everything is just so crazy right now. I’m in a meeting with the brothers, I’ll call you right after, okay babe?” Harry said.

“Fine-“

“Scratch that, my UPenn application is due at midnight and I have it only half finished, can I call you after?”

“At midnight, are you serious Harry?”

“Harry!” Harry looked up and saw that Nick was calling his name. He put his hand over the speaker.

“One second.”

“Come on Haz, we need to get this done. Can you talk to Louis later?” Zayn asked. He was rubbing his temples, clearly exhausted. 

Harry nodded and tuned into the phone again.

“I really need to go, I’ll talk to you later, babe.” 

“Since you never asked why I called, I got the lead role in the play next week because the original lead broke his leg and now I’m no longer the understudy.”

“That’s amazing, Lou!” Harry said into the phone, genuinely thrilled for his boyfriend, “You deserve it, babe! We will celebrate, but I need to go. I’m so proud of you, boo, love you!”

He hung up before Louis could reply and turned back to the table.

“Sorry about that guys. Okay, let’s finish this.”

**

Harry fell asleep the second after he pressed the submit button on his application that night. 

**

A few days later, Harry found himself finally sitting on Louis’s couch. He was highlighting a textbook as Louis was reading through his script. He knew he had all the lines memorized, he had for weeks, but it was a nervous habit.

“Babe, do you want to eat before my show on Friday? We can have a wicked early dinner, I’d rather perform on a non empty stomach to be honest,” Louis asked, placing his script down and turning to face his boyfriend. Harry was already nodding. He highlighted a final line before closing the textbook and turning to his boyfriend, grabbing his hands and intertwining them.

“Of course, boo. Do you think we should make a reservation somewhere? What’s even the date on Friday…?”

“You’re too busy, H. You probably couldn’t tell me what month it is.”

Harry booped Louis on the nose with his finger, “November.” Louis smiled softly and leaned forward to give Harry an Eskimo kiss. 

“Friday is the 21st, silly. Opening night! You’re coming to the matinee and the evening on Saturday, right? I’m so nervous; it’s still surreal that I’m actually going to be a lead. After four years in the drama program!” Louis babbled excitedly and Harry smiled, so fond of this boy.

But wait, did he say this Friday was the 21st?

“Did you say this Friday is the 21st?” Harry asked suddenly.

Louis looked at Harry quizzically, “Yes…?” 

Harry’s eyes suddenly widened and Louis knew something bad was about to happen. 

“What?”

“Lou, this Friday is the formal.”

Louis’s face suddenly dropped and Harry felt his hands loosen from his own. 

“What does that mean, Harry?” Louis abruptly asked. 

“Louis, I’m the president…I have to be at the formal…” Harry stated, trying to grab Louis’s hands back in his own but Louis refused to let his hands be taken. He could see Louis’s heart breaking in front of him and Harry wanted to drop dead at being the cause of that. 

“You’re going to leave me all alone on opening night?”

“Lou, you know I would kill to be there…”

“My first lead ever? My actual dream and you’re not even gonna be there?” 

“Louis, I can’t not go to my formal. It’s my duty as president, as a good brother…”

At this, Louis jumped up from the couch and started pacing the living room in front of Harry. His arms were wildly flailing. 

“You’re choosing your stupid brothers over me? They’re not your actual brothers Harry, I can’t believe you would choose them over me!” Louis was practically screaming now. 

Harry tried to maintain calm, not trying to get to Louis’s level because then absolutely nothing would get solved. 

“Louis, stop, I’m not choosing anyone over anyone, they’re my best friends and I have responsibilities! I know we’re not brothers by blood, but we are…” 

“I can’t believe you’re actually choosing them over me. I can’t believe this.” Louis’s voice cracked and Harry finally stood, realizing that tears started to peel down Louis’s face. 

“Lou, baby…”

Harry had only seen Louis cry twice in three years of dating. Once was when he broke his ankle in sophomore year. 

“Don’t, Harry!” Louis cried, “Just don’t.” Louis had tears streaking down his face now and he was walking away from the living room. 

Harry quickly followed the boy, “Louis, don’t leave, we need to talk about this, baby.”

Louis turned his body around and stopped abruptly. 

“Harry, right now. If I said right now choose between me and your frat, who would you choose?” 

Harry knew, he knew, that he would pick Louis every time. But for some reason, with Louis proposing the ultimatum right then and there, Harry had to pause. He put so much into that frat, his best friends were in that frat, and so many of his amazing memories were in that frat. 

The pause was all Louis needed.

“Oh my God…” Louis whimpered, tears poured down his cheeks now and Harry immediately went to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. But Louis pushed Harry away; he pushed Harry away from him. 

“Louis, no, don’t, I didn’t even…” Harry tried; he felt his own eyes tear up seeing Louis so disastrous. His fringe was sticking to his forehead now and his eyes were drowning. 

Louis turned away from Harry and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door. And for the first time ever, Harry was on the other side. 

**

The next two days were pointless. Harry felt like his entire life was just in a cloud of grey. Louis wasn’t picking up and Louis wasn’t answering the door. Harry knew he had fucked up, but the worst part is that Louis didn’t wait to hear his answer because Harry would always pick Louis, in any universe, any year, any dimension, Harry would always pick Louis. 

Always.

**

“I can’t do it, Z.” Harry said to his brother. 

Zayn looked over to his president and nodded.

“If you could I would ask if you were actually Harry Styles,” Zayn replied. He walked over to the boy with the sad green eyes.

“Everyone will be so disappointed in me. They’re going to think I’m the worst president ever.”

“Who gives a fuck, H,” Zayn says, he places his hand on Harry’s collar, tucking it under his suit jacket. “Even if you never showed up to any event, if you got no bids, if you lost our damn house, none of it matters. You are a good person. You have changed this frat; you have changed things for the better. So let them be mad for a few days, it’ll blow over and you’ll still be the good person you were before hand.” 

Harry nodded, smiling at his brother.

“Thanks, Z. Thank you.”

Zayn nodded, “Tell Lou I say break a leg. I can’t wait to see him tomorrow night.”

Harry agreed and with that, he dashed out of the frat house and into a cab.

“Tsai Theatre, please.”

**

The second he saw him, his heart melted. 

Louis was seated in front of a mirror; he clearly had some foundation and light eyeliner on. His hair was pulled back into a quiff and Harry was so, so in love. 

He was in love with every piece of Louis and he can’t believe he survived the past 48 hours knowing this beautiful, gorgeous human was hurt by him. 

Harry slowly approached Louis, a bouquet of lilies in hand. Louis was still staring at himself in the mirror and Harry could see his adorable hands shaking. He saw Louis grab his phone, seeming to check it for a message. When he saw none, he looked back up at himself in the mirror. That’s when Harry walked up into his view in the mirror. 

Louis’s jaw dropped as he turned around to look at his boyfriend. 

“Hey boo,” Harry said softly, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, “You look gorgeous.” 

Louis’s eyes filled with tears but his mouth dragged up into the brightest smile Harry had ever seen. 

He jumped out of his seat and immediately into Harry’s arms. No, he literally jumped, Harry had to drop the flowers in order to catch his boy. 

Louis immediately shoved his lips onto Harry’s, kissing him deeply. Harry moaned, soaking in the taste of his boy, he had missed it. 

“I love you so much,” Louis murmured in between kisses, “I’m so sorry for making you decide, that was so selfish of me, I’m so sorry, I love you so much.” Louis was rambling into his mouth, kissing him in between every few words. 

Harry laughed at the situation and gave Louis one last deep kiss before dropping his boy back to his feet and pulling his mouth away.

“No, Lou…I’m sorry for ever making you doubt anything. You once told me to never doubt anything and I made you doubt us,” Louis was staring intently at Harry, his blue eyes absolutely piercing Harry, “You are always my choice, always, Louis. In every way, anywhere, any time, any place, you will always be who I choose Louis. I will always choose you.” 

Louis smiled, eyes touched with tears again before going on his tippy toes to kiss Harry breathless again. 

“I love you more than anything else in this world, Louis Tomlinson and one day, when I’m a doctor and you’re a famous actor, I’m going to ask you to marry me, okay?” 

Louis was nodding incessantly, refusing to release his hold on Harry.

“I love you too, Harry Styles, more than anything,” Louis replied, “And one day, I’ll definitely say yes.” 

Harry smiled brightly, pulling his boyfriend into another kiss quickly turned snog. Louis’s tongue was caressing the top of Harry’s mouth and Harry was giving a friendly grope to Louis’s bum when a throat was cleared.

They both looked up to see a stage-hand and Louis stepped away from Harry, smoothing his costume down. 

“Hey Louis…you look great…wow…” the stage-hand stumbled out, eyes dragging up and down Louis, his cheeks bright red. 

Harry glared at the boy, quickly pulling Louis back towards him. 

The stage-hand seemed to just then see Harry’s look. He withered under the brutal glare and mumbled, “You’re on in five” before trotting away. 

Louis raised his eyebrow at Harry.

“He knows you’re taken, right?” Harry inquired. 

Louis laughed loudly, putting his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Boo, I think everyone at this university knows I’m taken.” 

Harry grinned.

“Perfect.” 

**

“F—Fuck, Harry, Harry!” Louis positively screamed as Harry deeply licked into his hole. Harry nipped a few times around the rim, teasing Louis. He traced his tongue up and down Louis’s crack before once again diving into the delicious, pink hole. 

“H-Harry! Yes!” Louis wailed, smothering his face in a pillow to try to muffle his screams, he did have neighbors after all. Harry continued to lick deeper into his hole and worked a finger in alongside his tongue, quickly finding Louis’s prostate with both the tip of his tongue and his finger. 

Louis screamed. 

Harry pulled out simply to smirk. 

“You like that, baby?” Harry mumbled, shoving a second finger in next to the first and pushing repeatedly on Louis’s prostate, refusing to give up any pressure on it. 

Louis could barely stand it, let alone speak, so he simply whimpered and nodded. 

Harry smiled, “And who’s the only person that can make you feel this way, boo? Who?” 

He slipped in a third finger as he said that, putting even more pressure on his boyfriend’s prostate. Louis was wailing. 

“You, Harry, you! You, only you ever!” he screamed.

Harry grinned and pushed his three fingers the deepest they could go while pulling twice on Louis’s cock and Louis was absolutely done for.

He whimpered throughout his entire orgasm before dropping onto his stomach. 

Harry smiled, absolutely consuming Louis’s noises and chuckling as he crawled up his boy’s body, leaving pecks all up his back. 

“Gorgeous, baby, gorgeous.” 

Louis hummed and turned onto his side, looking Harry in the eye. 

“Love you to pieces, Harry Styles.”

“I love you too, baby,” Harry said, smiling and dropping light pecks all over Louis’s face before kissing him deeply on the mouth. 

Louis smiled.

“Thanks for coming to my show tonight, babe. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

“I would do absolutely anything for you,” Harry replied. 

Louis smiled, his eyelids feeling heavy. 

“Get some sleep, boo.”

Louis nodded and closed his eyes, whispering a quiet “love you” on his way. 

And Harry knew.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments stimulate me 
> 
> i'll probs write a sequel???
> 
> also my tumblr is marbellou.tumblr.com so come and socialize


End file.
